1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer peripheral devices such as a printer, and more particularly, to a low power consumption computer peripheral device and a method for reducing power consumption therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the standpoint of power consumption, a conventional computer peripheral device such as a printer, does not operate interlocked with a computer, but independently operates and enters into a power save mode. Here, power save mode means a state in which a peripheral consumes less power than in a normal operating mode, and does not mean that the power supply to the peripheral is completely cut off. For example, a conventional computer peripheral device having a power save mode can enter into a power save mode only when the peripheral is not performing its unique function for a predetermined time period, or the user requests a power save mode through manual operation from the outside.
In conclusion, even after the computer is turned off, the conventional computer peripheral device unnecessarily consumes power until a predetermined time period after its unique function has ended, or the user changes the operational state of the peripheral device.